Change
by 69CoolAndCold69
Summary: Hanya dari sebuah botol kecil, Sasuke akan sering salah tingkah, kejang kejang, pingsan, dan kehilangan kontrolnya -yah, walupun kadang ditahan dengan cara ekstrim- dan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menghadapinya./Sasuke dinistain/Sasuke mesum tingkat tinggi/.#ChangeSummary
1. Hal Yang buruk

**Change**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC (mungkin), Typo (IDK), EYD gk jelas, Ide pasaran (OfCourse) dan beberapa hal lain.**

 **Yang tidak suka dengan fic saya silahkan klik tombol back**

 **(Don't Like Don't Read)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

Sore itu, Sasuke baru saja pulang dari misi. Dan ia langsung pergi begitu saja, setelah melaporkan misinya kepada Naruto sang hokage.

Sasuke melihat benda yang ia temukan saat menjalani misi. Sebuah botol kecil dengan isi berbentuk seperti gula.

Dan Sasuke tahu, jika benda yang didapatkannya pasti sesuatu yg buruk. Tapi, ia terlalu malas untuk kembali ke gedung hokage. Toh, besok ia akan kesana lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan istrinya dirumah.

'Rindu istri mungkin?' batin Sasuke.

Entahlah. Tapi, yang jelas ia ingin cepat pulang.

Dan disinilah ia, berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Bersiap masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Khas Uchiha sekali.

"Tadaima."

Sakura yang sedang menyapu ruang tamu menoleh, dan tersenyum. Dia segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke langsung memeluknya, erat sekali. Lalu, ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana Sarada?" Tanyanya.

"Ada misi, jadi Sarada tidak akan pulang sekarang. Mungkin besok atau lusa." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn."

Setelah melepas sepatu dan jaketnya dia segera menuju ke kamar.

"Sasuke-kun, ingin mandi atau makan dulu?"

"Mandi."

Dan setelah itu, Sasuke tidak tahu. Jika sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar akan terjadi.

-/-/-

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keep? Or Delete?**


	2. Apa Yang Terjadi?

**Change**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC (mungkin), Typo (IDK), EYD gk jelas, Ide pasaran (OfCourse) dan beberapa hal lain.**

 **Yang tidak suka dengan fic saya silahkan klik tombol back**

 **(Don't Like Don't Read)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sasuke-kun, ingin mandi atau makan dulu?"**

 **"Mandi."**

 **Dan setelah itu, Sasuke tidak tahu. Jika sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar akan terjadi.**

-/-/-

.

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy**

Setelah menyiapkan baju untuk Sasuke, Sakura berniat untuk mengambil sapu di ruang tamu. Tapi, pada saat itu juga dia melihat sebuah botol kecil dan mengambilnya.

'Seingatku, aku sama sekali tidak menjatuhkan botol gula di sini' batin Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan membawa botol itu ke dapur. Dia akan membuat segelas jus tomat, untuk suaminya. Dan Sakura pun mencampurkan isi botol -yang dia kira gula- itu, ke dalam jus tomat tersebut.

Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya, dan menuju ke dapur dengan perasaan gelisah.

'Sepertinya ada yang salah tapi, apa?'

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah membuat jus tomat untukmu." Ujar Sakura. Sambil memberi segelas jus tadi.

"Aku mau masak makan malam dulu, Sasuke-kun." Lanjutnya.

"Hn."

-/-/-

Sasuke duduk di kursi sambil menumpukan salah satu sikunya pada meja makan, lalu meminum jus itu.

'Aneh' batinnya.

Rasa jusnya asam dan agak pahit, padahal seharusnya rasanya hanya asam dan sedikit -sangat sedikit- manis. Walaupun hal sepele, tapi untuk Sasuke ini masalah yang harus di pertimbangkan.

"Hn, Sakura. Apa saja yang kamu campurkan pada jusku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti biasa, hanya sedikit gula." Sakura menoleh.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanyanya. Dengan wajah heran.

"Hn, tidak ada."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke merasa sedikit nyeri dikepala, pusing, dan sesuatu yang lain. Lalu, rasa sakit itu hilang.

 **-Sasuke POV-**

Ini benar- benar aneh, tadi aku punya firasat buruk, lalu jusku terasa sedikit pahit, sekarang kepalaku pusing dan rasa pusing itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

'Mungkin hanya hal biasa saja'

Aku melirik ke arah Sakura. Dan baru menyadari jika dia ternyata memakai pakaian yang tipis, dan apa pula itu? Kenapa dia memakai dalaman yang- tunggu, dulu.

'Akhh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke!' batinku.

Hah, tidak bisa dibayangkan. Ternyata aku berpikiran seperti ini, padahal aku hanya melihat bukit Sakura yang- cukup!

'Sasuke! Jangan pikirkan hal itu!' Didalam batinku, aku bahkan memukul kepalaku sendiri.

Aku menutup mataku, berusaha untuk tidak berpikir hal yang aneh-aneh. Dan juga menghindari perdebatan antara batinku sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura.

"Ap-" Aku membuka mataku dan baru saja ingin bertanya, tapi aku berhenti bicara.

 **-Normal POV-**

"Sasuke-kun?"

Di sana Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura, dengan wajah yang memerah, hidung mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan-

Sasuke pingsan ditempat.

"Sasuke-kun!"

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!' batin Sakura panik.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

 **Lalala, halo minna,,**

 **Saya tidak menyangka jika ada banyak fav dan follow, padahal saya kira tidak akan ada yang baca X'D**

 **Maaf jika cerita tidak sesuai dengan yang readers harapkan, karena memang plotnya banyak dan saya sudah deal untuk memakai plot ini. Haha, dan soal isi/kandungan dari obat itu, akan dijelaskan chap depan, tapi kayaknya di chap ini readers udah bisa menebak apa isi botol itu #hayotebak. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah fav,follow, dan sudah me-review cerita ini..**

 **Mind to Review? :'v (again)**


	3. Tidak Tahan

**Change**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC (mungkin), Typo (IDK), EYD gk jelas, Ide pasaran (OfCourse) dan beberapa hal lain.**

 **Yang tidak suka dengan fic saya silahkan klik tombol back**

 **(Don't Like Don't Read)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di sana Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura, dengan wajah yang memerah, hidung mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan-**

 **Sasuke pingsan ditempat.**

 **"Sasuke-kun!"**

 **'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!' batin Sakura panik.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Enjoy**

Naruto sang hokage ke-7 baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, ada sekitar puluhan tumpukan kertas yang sudah Naruto periksa dan tanda tangani.

"Hah, lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan dulu." Gumamnya.

Yah, hokage juga manusia dan butuh istirahat. Jadi, yang Naruto butuhkan sekarang adalah udara segar. Dan Naruto pun teringat akan suatu hal.

'Ada misi yang harus kuberikan kepada Sasuke'

Karena Naruto berencana untuk jalan-jalan, jadi Naruto memutuskan pergi berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumah sahabatnya itu. Dan membuat _kagebunshin_ untuk menjaga ruang hokage tentunya, lalu pergi keluar.

-/-/-

 **-Disaat Yang Bersamaan-**

"Sasuke-kun!" Ujar Sakura.

Sakura sangat panik, ketika melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan ditempat. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura melihat Sasuke meminum jusnya dengan tenang.

Apa yang membuat Sasuke bisa pingsan seperti ini? Yang ia tahu, jusnya tidak beracun. Mungkin Sasuke lelah?

Itu tidak mungkin, atau istilah kerennya _Impossible._

.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 menit. Dan Sasuke belum juga sadar dari pingsannya. Dan hal ini, sukses membuat Sakura semakin -sangat sangat- panik.

"Sakura.."

Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun sadar juga.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura merasa lega, karena Sasuke sudah sadar. Setidaknya, dia tidak apa-apa.

 **-Sasuke POV-**

Aku terbangun dan melihat Sakura mendekatiku.

Memangnya tadi aku kenapa? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba terbangun? Yang aku ingat, tadi aku sedang melihat Sakura yang- oke oke cukup. Jangan bahas itu, karena bagian bawahku sudah terasa sesak sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya.

Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?! Aku baru saja pingsan dan setelah itu memikirkan hal hal tentang- asudahlah. Dan satu lagi, jangan mendekatiku! Duh! Aku semakin merasa panas dan sesak kau tahu? Aku seperti menahan sesuatu yang.. yang.. Entahlah!

'Oke, cukup Sakura. Mari kita selesaikan masalah ini'

Aku segera bangkit dari kursi dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Lalu, aku pun menyeretnya ke kamar.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun!"

"Shh.. aku sudah tidak tahan Sakura.." bisikku.

"A-apa?" Perlahan wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kau tau apa maksudku." Aku menyeringai.

Dan pintu kamar pun tertutup.

 **-TBC-**

Jeng jeng,,

Kembali lagi dengan saya,, maaf jika membosankan,, updatenya lama dan wordsnya dikit, itu semua karena banyak tugas yang menumpuk #plak #alasan

jujur saja saya sangat meminta maaf, karena chap kemaren janjinya mau kasih tau isi obatnya sekarang tapi, tiba-tiba semalam plotnya saya rubah lagi XD tapi mungkin readers udah pada tau isi obatnya,,

terima kasih untuk yang sudah me review, fav dan follow,,

dan untuk yang punya akun, akan saya balas lewat PM ya,,

Mind to Review again?


	4. Fatality!

**Change**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC (mungkin), Typo (IDK), EYD gk jelas, Ide pasaran (OfCourse) dan beberapa hal lain.**

 **Yang tidak suka dengan fic saya silahkan klik tombol back**

 **(Don't Like Don't Read)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Shh.. aku sudah tidak tahan Sakura.." bisikku.**

 **"A-apa?" Perlahan wajah Sakura memerah.**

 **"Kau tau apa maksudku." Aku menyeringai.**

 **Dan pintu kamar pun tertutup.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

Setelah di seret paksa oleh Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah memerah.

'B-bagaimana ini..' batinnya.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke.

Kemudian, Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sakura.

"A-aku.." Sasuke berucap dengan terbata-bata.

 **-Sasuke POV-**

Bagaimana ini?! Aku bahkan tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan 'itu' dengan Sakura secepat ini! Aku bahkan baru saja pulang dari misi! Tapi, kenapa aku membawanya ke kamar.. dan mengatakan kalau aku sudah tidak tahan?!

Baiklah, tenang Sasuke. Begini saja, aku akan mengulur waktu dan menahan diri dari Sakura -walaupun itu mustahil-. Atau, bisa saja aku kabur sekarang juga.

Tapi, tidak! Nyatanya tubuhku tetap disini, dan tidak beranjak dari ranjang se inci pun! Ini gawat.

"A-aku ingin kau membuka bajumu perlahan, Sakura." Ujarku.

'Sasuke bodoh! Itu bukan cara mengulur waktu dengan baik!' Batinku. Ingin sekali rasanya, aku menceburkan diri ke sungai sekarang juga.

Lalu, aku menyandarkan tubuhku di tengah pos ranjang.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau membuka bajumu secara perlahan. Di depanku, sekarang."

'Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku berani bersumpah, semua gerakan dan perkataanku terjadi secara alami! Tanpa aku rencanakan!'

"Apapun untuk Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit ehem-menggoda-ehem.

Lalu, Sakura pun duduk di hadapan ku. Dia melepas semua pakaiannya secara perlahan, mulai dari,

Bajunya.

Ugh, aku malu sekali. Padahal Sakura yang membuka bajunya.

Celananya.

Astaga! Astaga!

Dan, dalamannya.

FATALITY!

 **-Normal POV-**

Hidung Sasuke sudah berdarah-darah dan akhirnya Sasuke kejang-kejang, karena sudah tidak kuat menahan godaan iman dan cobaan yang terlalu banyak.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura.

'Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak mengada ngada dan pura-pura stroke kan?!' Batin Sakura panik.

 **-Disaat Yang Bersamaan-**

Tok, tok, tok

"Sasuke! Sakura! Kalian ada di rumah tidak!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto sudah berteriak 3 kali dan tidak ada satupun orang yang menjawabnya. Naruto akhirnya berusaha untuk masuk, tanpa permisi.

Dan ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci.

'Sialan. Harusnya aku masuk dari tadi' batinnya.

"Sasuke? Sakura?" Dia memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan nada agak pelan, bermaksud untuk tidak mengejutkan dan mengganggu mereka.

Naruto sudah mencari mereka kemana-mana dan belum menemukannya juga. Dan Naruto tahu, dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Kamar. Tepat Sekali.

Naruto akhirnya menuju kamar mereka dan membuka pintunya.

"Sasuke, Sakura, aku-" Sakura menoleh dan terkejut. Naruto menghentikan perkataannya, lalu melotot.

Naruto sudah mempersiapkan jurusnya, menahan mimisan. Untuk jaga-jaga seperti keadaan yang di alaminya saat ini. Dia sudah berjanji, tidak akan tergoda tubuh siapapun kecuali istrinya.

'Mati aku!' Batin Naruto.

"N-Naruto Baka!"

 **-TBC-**

 **Cie cie yang nungguin lemon,, maaf lemonnya gagal XD #dipukul**

 **Saya berencana untuk nge troll kalian entah berhasil apa enggak? Maaf, jika kecewa dengan chap ini.**

 **Untuk isi obatnya, mungkin nunggu mereka ketemu Tsunade ya XD pokoknya tungguin aja chap selanjutnya! Saya beritahu sekali lagi bahwa cerita ini sengaja tiap chap wordsnya dikit, maklum tugas jaman sekarang itu banyak dan susah susah semua #curhat #abaikan**

 **terima kasih untuk sahabat saya tercinta yang sudah ngasih saran untuk ff saya -nama di samarkan-**

 **Dan juga yang sudah me review, fav dan follow,,**

 **dan untuk yang punya akun, akan saya balas lewat PM ya,,**

 **Mind to Review again?**


	5. Penyakit Atau Rindu?

**Change**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : OOC (mungkin), Typo (IDK), EYD gk jelas, Ide pasaran (OfCourse) dan beberapa hal lain.**

 **Yang tidak suka dengan fic saya silahkan klik tombol back**

 **(Don't Like Don't Read)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto akhirnya menuju kamar mereka dan membuka pintunya.**

 **"Sasuke, Sakura, aku-" Sakura menoleh dan terkejut. Naruto menghentikan perkataanya, lalu melotot.**

 **'Mati aku!' Batin Naruto.**

 **"N-Naruto Baka!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

Naruto kembali menutup pintu tersebut.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun, aku tidak melihat apapun." Gumamnya. Naruto komat kamit membaca mantra, dan mengumpat. Kenapa juga Sasuke tidak menutup kamar mereka?

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tadi dengan mengingat Hinata. Ya, karena bagaimana pun juga Naruto masih mencintai istrinya yang aduhai itu.

'Kalian pasangan mesum sialan' batinnya.

Naruto hanya bisa berharap agar nantinya, ketika pasangan itu keluar dari persembunyian nista mereka, ia tidak babak belur karena di pukuli.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar yang disusul oleh Sasuke yang sudah sembuh dari kejang-kejangnya.

"Naruto! Kau ini tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu, hah?!" Teriak Sakura. Sambil menarik telinga Naruto.

Jelas sekali Sakura sangat marah, pasalnya kegiatannya hanya ditunjukkan untuk suaminya seorang. Bukan dengan Naruto yang mesumnya melebihi Jiraiya itu.

"Aww! Hei! Itu sakit!" Ringisnya. Sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Kau sendiri yang tuli! Aku sudah berteriak didepan pintu berkali kali dan mengetuk pintumu!" Lanjut Naruto. Sakura menarik tangannya kembali, lalu melipatnya di depan dada.

'Sialan. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang salah disini' Naruto mengumpat berkali kali dalam hati, ia hanya berniat untuk memberi misi untuk Sasuke. Dan malah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Hah, sudahlah." Sakura menghela napas. Berdebat dengan Naruto juga tidak ada gunanya.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Tumben sekali Naruto ingin kerumahnya, seingatnya Naruto harus menyelesaikan tugasnya diruang hokage.

Sasuke sedikit lega juga Naruto datang, setidaknya dia tidak harus kejang-kejang lebih lama. Dan untung saja dia tidak buka baju.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan misi. Sekalian jalan jalan." Ucap Naruto, lalu memberikan gulungan misi tersebut kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Naruto bersiap siap untuk kembali keruang hokage

"Terus berlama lama disini bisa membuatku sakit mata." Ejeknya. Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto. Dan Naruto yang menyadari tatapan itu pun jadi merinding, ia tidak akan membuat rumit masalah ini.

Lagipula bukannya Naruto yang suka melakukan seperti itu? Itu ejekan untuknya atau untuk Naruto sendiri?

"Tidak ingin minum dulu, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak terima kasih, jaa! Sakura, Sasuke!" Lalu Naruto pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah Naruto pergi, hening sejenak diantara mereka.

.

.

"Maaf, soal tadi." Ucap Sasuke. Dia sedikit malu, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sakura, sambil menahan rona tipis diwajahnya.

"Ayo kita makan dulu, Sasuke-kun." Lanjutnya.

"Hn."

Dan makan malam pun berjalan lancar, dengan sedikit obrolan ringan di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka pun bergegas tidur.

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Dia hanya memandangi istrinya tanpa berkedip, seperti membayangkan sesuatu. Entah, setan apa yang merasukinya dan menggodanya, tapi dia sangat ingin menyentuh istrinya.

Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi. Ini bukan rasa rindu, ini penyakit!

'Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi' batinnya memperingatkan.

Ini semua karena istrinya tidak memakai dalamannya. Garis bawahi itu.

Dan bukan hal yang mengherankan lagi, jika istrinya itu tidak memakai branya pada saat tidur. Karena itulah kebiasaan istrinya pada saat tidur. Dan jika ditanya mengapa,

 _"Karena, itu membuatku tidur lebih nyenyak."_

Alasan macam apa itu. Harusnya tanpa melepas dalamannya pun, pasti tetap tidur nyenyak.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak terganggu, setidaknya sebelum hari ini. Yah, karena memang hari sebelumnya Sasuke sering mencari cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ketika larut malam Sasuke sering sekali meraba dada istrinya. Ketika dirinya sendiri bertanya mengapa, batinnya menjawab

 _'Karena rasanya empuk dan halus'_

WTF? Sejak kapan Uchiha jadi mesum begini?

Tapi, untuk kali ini semua kebiasaan istrinya itu mengganggunya. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, Sasuke sudah menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Tubuhnya panas dan sesuatu sesak.

'Sialan. Apa yang terjadi padaku'

Akibat dari pikirannya yang normal dan pikirannya yang mesum ini berdebat, akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke memukul 'miliknya' sendiri, siapa tahu bisa mengurangi rasa sesaknya.

"Aww, bangsat!" Ringisnya. Ternyata memukul milik sendiri merupakan ide buruk.

'Sialan, ini sakit sekali' batinnya.

Siapa juga yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk memukul milik sendiri?

Dan Sasuke pun membayangkan, jika setiap hari dia tidak bisa menahan hasrat lagi. Mungkin dia harus memukul miliknya lagi. Pasti lama lama dia tidak bisa punya anak karena alat kelaminnya rusak.

'Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus mencari penyebab dari semua ini.'

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N a.k.a Author Note**

 **Selamat pagi para pembaca setia dan semuanya, nih saya udah update chap baru :v/ kalo kecewa maafkan saya ya, karena pas mau nulis ff ini idenya langsung ilang XD dan kemarin malem beruntung banget tiba tiba saya dapet ide dan langsung buru buru bikin rangkai dulu. Nah jadilah chap gaje ini. Maafkan saya karena lama updatenya '-')/ yang penting udah update kan #plak**

 **Nah, untuk chap depan Sasuke bakalan mencari tahu nih (bukan tahu tempe) mungkin juga dia bakal ketemu tsunade, ya sebenernya jalan ceritanya ngalir sendiri. Jadi, intinya saya tidak tahu apakah chap depan bakal mengungkapkan kasus botol yang misterius ini.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah follow, fav, dan me-review itu membuat saya jadi lebih semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan ff ini.**

 **Sampai ketemu chap depan ^^**


End file.
